meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Estate Territory
Role Play Center Estate Territory belongs the Lazuli. This is where role playing happens for the Lazuli. Please read the Role Play Rulse before starting. January 2000 Sahara has led the Lazuli near the river bed to eat.Sahara has dug.up an ants nest. Suddenly, Royal apears. She grooms Sahara in an effort to submit to her. unsure how to react, Sahara calls the rest of the Lazuli. They scent mark Royal sevral times.She is accseped. Meerkats123 05:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Sahara and Royal are up early. After grooming Sahara, Royal goes on santry duty. She picks up the scent of a rover. So does Sahara. It's Ghost. Sahara leaves to find him. They return to the burrow together The couple dissapears into an empty tunnel. 10 minutes later, Sahara emerges alone. Meerkats123 04:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Subaru spotted the rover Ghost. He gave chased and attacked Ghost. He see him off and scent marks the territory. He then returned to Sahara and scent marked her to get Zappa scent off.Sir Rock 08:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sahara decided it was time to move burrows. She boldly chose a burrow in Whiskers terratory. She and the other females scent marked the area, even Royal. Sahara and Royal want below to inspect the burrow. It was empty. The Lazuli settled in. Meerkats123 03:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Subaru wasn't too happy with being in enemy territory. The Whiskers were a big group and had many strong males. There were plenty of empty flea clean burrows in their own territory and there was plenty of food. Subaru didn't understand why Sahara had brought the Lazuli to another group's territory. Subaru took up post on a fallen tree to scan the area to make sure it was free of rivals. He didn't see any sign of the Whiskers.Sir Rock 05:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The next morning the whole group was up. Royal groomed Subaru until Sahara made lead calls to head out. She seemed intent on raiding Whiskers land. Meerkats123 06:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 It was now mid Morning. Sahara decided It was time to check on their own terratory. Soon after croosing the border Sahara led the Lazuli to the shade to cool down. She and Royal quickly picked up the scent of Zappa. They both left to investigate.Meerkats123 20:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Padfoot had been on sentry. He spotted two meerkat on the edge of the group in the shades. He assumed the two meerkats were roving males. After he gave the alarm the Lazuli group gave chase. The two meerkats were Gothic and Punker who had lost Ghost since he went somewhere with Sahara. Royal wasn't too far from the males. The Lazuli thought she was one of them too. Gothic and his compains ran off distancing themselves farther away from the two dominant meerkats.Aniju Aura 08:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Punker joined his brother and the two ran away from the Lazuli. Subaru was happy seeing off the males but he hadn't realized he led the Lazuli away from their dominant female. He took the Lazuli futher into Whisker territory. The group conitued to forgae once the two males had gotten out of sight. He hadn't notice that Sahara or Royal were not with the group. Subaru kept leading the Lazuli into their rivals territory. There was plenty of food here and he kept scent marking over the Whiskers' sent. Soon by mid-day He had put over an mile in-between the Lazuli and Sahara and Royal. Sir Rock 08:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The Commandos had spotted the two lone meerkats Sahara and Ghost and came running towards them, all ten of the Commandos. Aniju Aura 10:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sahara spotted them too. She and Royal ran off. It was late when they got back to the group. Sahara scent marked everyone. Meerkats123 14:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Ghost found himself with the Commandos, alone He relized there was no dominant male. Meerkats123 17:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Gothic and Punker made their way back to the Lazuli females. The group the two males spotted was the Commandos not the Zappa. Gothic and Punker had watched the Commandos chase away the females. Gothic headed out to find the two. It was better than being alone for the night, though it was still mid-day.Aniju Aura 11:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Sahara and Royal were the last ones up at the Lazuli burrow. They had been seen by Gothic and Punker, who had been looking for them.. Sahara alowed the males to sit with them. Royal groomed Gothic, while Sahara groomed Punker.Sahara eventually got tired and led all of them all below ground to join the Lazuli in the family bundle. None of the group noticed them.Meerkats123 23:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Punker and Gothic watched the females go. Somehow, even though the Lazuli had gone to the Whisker territory, Sahara was able to find them. Punker headed off with his brother to find their family the Zappa. They entered Whisker territory. Sir Rock 02:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Tryan had located the Lazuli. He hoped to mate with a female here. He followed the group and once was seen by dominant male Subaru. He was chased away but after a few minutes of hiding he returned to try again. He never had roved before but he knew if the males cought him they were chase and attack him. He needed to get the attention of a female with out alarting a male of his presents. Sir Rock 04:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) A female did spot the rover but it was the wrong kind of female, it was young Cleo. She was too young to mate with a rover. She, being too young to understand what a rover was, didn't bark a warning to the males of the Lazuli. Cleo went back to foraging.Aniju Aura 04:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sahara spotted Tyran. She gathered the whole group together. They chased him. What Tyran didn't relize was Sahara had already mated with Ghost. She had more intrest in chasing him away rather than mating with him. Meerkats123 13:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Tryan wasn't interested in Sahara. He wasn't interested in joining the group either. What Sahara didn't know was Tryan wanted to mate with Royal. Tryan hid in the shadows under the bushes. He crawled to the edge of the Lazuli and sighted his target, Royal was near the edge of the group. He made his move hoping she would like him. Sir Rock 13:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sahara walked over to Royal. Royal bagen grooming her. Sahara seemed to understand what she wanted. She continued to forage. Royal then turned her atention to Tryan. First, she scent marked him to avoid alerting any Lazuli males. She then laid down in front of him. Meerkats123 22:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Padfoot saw the rover and ran over to the two meerkats. He gave chase but as he was running after the Whisker male, he didn't notice how far he had gotten from the Lazuli. When he finally stopped he realized he couldn't see the Lazuli anymore. He didn't know which way he came from because he was so focus on chasing Tryan he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Padfoot headed off in a random direction hoping he was heading hom. Aniju Aura 07:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Tryan headed off to find another mob. He ran into Padfoot. The two males spend a night in a bolt hole and then the next day they located the Commandos. Sir Rock 10:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Sahara led the Lazuli deep into the heart of Whiskers terratory. It was not long before she spotted the Whiskers. Sahara and the other Lazuli charged at them.Meerkats123 00:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 When the Lazuli started foraging, Subaru took up sentry. He soon stoped Fido a rover from the Young Ones. Subaru gave chased and saw off the rover. He returned to his post. He looked around and to hsi horror he eyed a jackle only a few feet away from Sahara! He gave the alarm hopping his sister would be able to made it to a bolt hole.Sir Rock 15:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Cleo dashed down a bolt hole and curled up in one of the chambers with her litter-mates.Aniju Aura 15:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Subaru dove undeground and found Cleo and her litter-mates were safe inside. He curled up around the pups and comfort them.Sir Rock 16:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sahara fallowed them.Meerkats123 17:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) After a few minutes Subaru worked up the corague to pop his head out to see if the coast was clear. He didn't see the jackle. He looked around for a few minutes before Subaru felt like it was safe to full come out. He let the other meerkats know all was well. Subaru then notice a meerkat wa smissing. Where was Royal. She hadn't emgered from the bolt hole. Subaru went under ground to look for her but the bolt hole was empty. He came out and looked around for another bolt hole. Maybe she had gone into a differant bolt hole. Subaru began to make contact calls.Sir Rock 11:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Royal heared him. She popped out of another bolt hole.Meerkats123 13:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Subaru spotted another meerkat. It was Royal. All the Lazuli meerkats were present and acounted for. Sir Rock 13:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers